Keep on laughing
by madmaz1994
Summary: Fluff and cheese, the missing 19 years mainly RonxHermione with HarryxGinny. Please R&R first story!I kinda have bad grammar but it does make perfect sense! Disclaimer: I forget to put it on chapters so I'm putting it here, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, DUH.
1. It wasn't relivent at the time

Chapter 1- It wasn't relevant at the time

Harry walked down the stairs of Dumbledores office with Ron and Hermione by his sides. There faces wore the same confused expression, they didn't know what to feel. They were happy because Voldermort was gone but extremely sad because of the loss of so many people close the their hearts. They tried to push the thoughts of Fred lying there, his last laugh plastered across his face, out of there minds but, as they approached the entrance hall it all got to much for Hermione and a small tear tricked down her cheek. Ron turned to face her.

"Hermione," he said," what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong," she replied, "we've just lost lot's of the people who are closest to us, I know the pain will go away eventually, but right now Ron Weasly, you can't be strong." She paused for a moment," Fred we lost Fred and Colin and..."

Ron interrupted her, "hey, don't cry" he lifted her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes," I know that it's hard right now but Fred well he um he went the way he would have wanted to, heroic, he would have hated it if he would have died of old age of something. You have to focus on the positive, Voldermort's gone."

Hermione sighed ," It just seems so unfair but I'll try to be strong and fo- you said his name, you said Voldermort."

"Nothing to be scared of any more." Ron said and shrugged.

"There was never anything to be scared of, we beat him," A smile spread across Hermione's face, "we won."

"That's right, focus on the positive, that's what Fred would want us to do,"Ron replied, a smile also on his face.

"Thanks," said Hermione, hugging him.

"What are friends for?" Said Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath "Just friends?" She asked

"Not now." Replied Ron, "every thing's changed, even though I think it did a bloody long time ago."

Hermione's head edged towards Ron's and his moved closer still they inched closer and Hermione closed her eyes, they kissed, it wasn't anything special, but to them a peck on the cheek would make them blush! About a minute later they broke apart.

"Anything like kissing Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Come on you know that I didn't like Lavender."

"Why did you date her then?"

"Cos I liked you."

Hermione frowned. "I will never, ever get you Ron Weasly."

" That's right I'm the master of mystery."

They both giggled.

" I love you."Said Ron.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her her arm which turned her around.

Ginny began to jump up and down and chant, " We beat Moldywart, we beat Moldywart!"

Hermione soon joined her. Harry walked passed and Ginny, just Ginny, changed her chant to.

"My-will-be-my-boyfriend-again-soon beat Moldywart!" Hermione laughed so much she was crying.

Ron began to walk off with Harry and Harry said something to him. Ron laughed and said.

"Girls, you could stay there jumping up and down all day or you could come with us to the burrow to get some sleep."

"Oooo, Hermione, what should we do?" Asked Ginny

"We could go and get some sleep." Replied Hermione.

" Then jump up and down the tomorrow."said Ginny

"And the day after."

"And, the day after that"

"Woo Hoo." The girls said together. They then grabbed each others arms and ran after the boys.

Hermione ran strait into Ron's arms and he caught her and smiled but as Ginny got close to Harry she stopped and looked at the couple.

"Hermione, why the hell didn't you tell me?"She said.

"It didn't seem relevant at the time." Hermione replied.

"And what time was that?"Ginny asked.

"Weeeel, kinda in the middle of the war."

"In the middle of the war! You've like each other for, what, over 4 years." Ron and Hermione turned a shade of crimson. "And you choose the middle of the war!"

"And I STILL had to make the first move!"Added Hermione.

Ron opened him mouth to speak but shut it again.

"Great comeback Ron!" Harry said.

"Shut it, Potter!" Said Ron.

"Come on lets go!" Said Ginny.

The walked out onto the grounds and once they got out of it, they disapperated to the burrow. When they got there, their mouths dropped, they couldn't see the warm, welcoming, family home that they would usually see; they saw wreckage and, as they looked up they saw a skull in the sky, the dark mark, Voldermort's last work. Mr and Mrs Weasley were standing closer to the house with their wands out trying to fix some of the rubble. Mrs Weasley turned to face the trio and Ginny.

"I don't know what you were expecting, You Know Who would have sent _some _people here, it's inevitable, Harry , Ginny, Hermione come and help fix the house." Said Mrs Weasley sternly.

"But mum I'm under age and-" Said Ginny

Mrs Weasley interrupted her. " Do you honestly think people will care right now."

"I guess not."

Without another word Hermione walked around the burrow swishing her wand. Harry followed but Ginny grabbed his arm and smiled, they also began fixing the burrow.

Mrs Weasley walked closer to Ron. " I need you young man to talk to George, he's in the paddock, tell him positive things, make him laugh, please."

"Of coarse mum." He walked off to the paddock and found George sitting there tears trickling down his cheeks. Ron sat down besside him.

"Oh George, I know it's hard right now bu-"

"HARD, _HARD_, YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT _I'M_ FEELING RIGHT NOW."

"No George I haven't got a clue. But I do know how close you were, I know how much you relied on each other, I know how hard it's gonna be without him, for _all _of us. But Fred wouldn't want us to be like this, to mourn. He would want us to remember the good things about him. How he made us laugh, how he always found the positive in everything, how he cared for us and loved us all.

"That's what he would want us to remember and he died the way he would want to, he was fighting for his rights, fighting for your rights, fighting for all our rights, fighting for freedom. And now, now he's up there in a happy place, where he can look down on us, he's watching us right now,can't you feel it? He would want us to be happy about the victories, about what he, and everyone fought for. I know it hurts real bad now, George, but we have to fight it because the happiness we could feel right now is worth fighting for and we have to fight for it. It's what Fred would have wanted, don't you think?"

George looked up and said "Wow, I guess so, when you put it like that it all seems okay, like he died and it wasn't in vain because we got what we wanted, and I wish I could share it with him but Fred, mate, if your listening, you'll always be here, in my heart. Your the best brother anyone could ask for and I think that I will celebrate and be happy, because that's what you would have wanted me to do. You celebrate to, up there and You No Poo's gone to hell, and I know it's frozen over. Were all safe, thanks for fighting. And Fred. Keep On Laughing.


	2. It means flower

Hey here's Chapter 2- new character introduced, seems pointless but important for the HxG aspect.

PS- When you see... ( 5 dot's if you need glasses or can't count) means that the new character is doing a little bit of mind reading. I'm

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Chapter 2- It means flower

Over the next few days the Burrow began to reshape with regular surprises; "You made the walls straight?" asked Ron. "Yeah, and I added an extra bathroom, I got _bored_ of waiting all that time in the morning,"replied Hermione. The burrow soon looked as welcoming, and much less crooked, than before.

A few days later there was a knock at the door. Ron crossed the kitchen to open it wincing as his feet touched the cold kitchen floor. When he opened the door he saw a young girl with long, straight, black hair and who looked remarkably like Hermione.

"Erm, do we know you?"Ron asked bluntly.

"Urm, is erm Hermione in?"The girl asked, fingering a locket around her neck.

"Yeah erm one second." he turned around so he was facing inside," Hermione there's a weird random girl here for you."

"Coming," Hermione said from inside. She got to the door." Erm hi."

"Em hi,my names urm Hana, spelt H-A-N-A, it means flower." She said, Hermione was just standing there nodding." Well, anyway the reason I'm here is because, well urm, I'm ah your, erm sister."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "My erm what?" she replied.

"Your sister," said Hana." You see, I'm Hana Granger. Of coarse, I grew up as Hana Richardson, with my foster family, but when I found out I was a witch they couldn't hide it. I wasn't aloud to tell you until you were seventeen and when you weren't at school I was ever so disappointed."

"Let me get this strait, mum and dad got _you, my_sister fostered and didn't let _you_ tell _me_ that your _my_ sister." Hana nodded. " How dare they, it wasn't their place to do _that,_" Hermione turned her head so she was looking right into Hana's eyes." I _promise_ I'll look after you OK, here." Hermione lifted her arms gesturing for a hug."Keep on laughing, honey, keep on laughing," Hermione whispered into her ear. Hana leaned in and hugged her back, a few seconds later a bright light surrounded them and Hana's locket began to burn and she immediately pulled away. She lifted the locket off of herself.

" Ouch, stupid locket, it can't take deep feelings, I'm really good at divination see. I'm not a loony, I just get other peoples feeling's and sometimes, I can even see people's thoughts, if I try hard enough."Hana said.

"Wow, what's the locket for then," Asked Hermione.

"It helps me realise what feelings I'm getting, it helped me find you, I don't know how, but it just, sort of, brought me here." Replied Hana.

" Wow, I mean, wow." Said Hermione, smiling. Hana giggled.

"Come on Hana, let's get you inside."

"I'm not sure, I mean, we've just met and you're friend's are in there, and... they'll be great about it, except maybe Ron, he doesn't like surprises."

Hermione smiled and looked at her." You just read my mind, and don't worry about Ron, he's my-"

"Boyfriend, yeah I know!" The both laughed and Hermione ushered her inside. Once they were in the kitchen, Hermione shouted. "OK guys this will come as a _huge _shock to you but this is Hana, spelt H-A-N-A."

"It means flower," Hana interrupted."Sorry."

"It's OK, anyways she's my sister and we all have to be nice to her cos it's my parents fault that_ I_ thought I was an only child."

Ginny walked up to Hana and Hermione gave Ron a look that said be-nice-to-her-or-it's-over and he and Harry walked towards her to. You could hear Mrs Weasley saying. "Good job we created that spare room, I must make up a bed."

Ginny turned to Hana and said" Hi, I'm Ginny,this is Harry and Ron so yo- oh my gosh Luna has one of those lockets, but its red and yours is green meaning, you know what I'm thinking."

"You listened in divination, and my god Luna isn't the only one who gets it!" Said Ron in surprise.

"HEY, _lots_ of people get it, and Luna's great, she's the year above me, so are you Ginny right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, oh my you took your OWL's this year**(A/N- yes, I know they probably didn't but I'm making conversation here.) **with such a terrible education and everything!"

"Erm, I crap at everything except Divination and Herbology anyhow, but I didn't fail anything. I got seven A's one E and one O...I saw that, but your right the O was from Divination Ron!"

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"FUNERAL!"Ron shouted at the top of his voice," There booooooring, Fred would want a better send off."

" Yes Ron but we still need to have a funeral," said Mr Weasley.

" Ron has a point dad," said George.

"Yeah it should be more fun," said Charlie.

"More like a celebration of life," said Bill.

" WICKED!" shouted Ginny standing up.

"We could have fireworks," said Ron.

"And a fairground," said Hermione.

"That's a muggle thing Hermione," Said Harry.

"You guy's are missing out on sooooooo much," whispered Hermione under her breath.

"We could use some of the Weasleys Wizard Wheels supply's," said George," which, by the way, I have a new partner for, her names Caroline!"

"Oooooooooooooo, Caroline!" Ginny mocked.

"Hey, she's like my sister, ok," replied George.

"Oooooooooooooo, Caroline," Ginny repeated.

"Anyway," said George." I'd like to organise the celebration of life on my own, is that OK," everyone nodded." thanks, it means a lot to me."

At that moment Hana and two of her friend walked in.

" Woah, don't all think at once, it hurts... bad moment,ok I'm a few seconds behind, it's all good now!" Hana said. " These are my friends," she pointed to the mixed raced girl with brown curly hair on her right." This is Maia, it's spelt the Greek way M-A-I-A, but it's pronounced like Maya, it means grandmother of witches,**(A/N no joke it really does!)**" She pointed to the girl with long, golden, wavey hair on her left," This is Sophia, spelt with a P-H, not F, it means wisdom were gonna go upstairs, bye."

Maia stopped" Your roots are going blond Hana."

Sophia looked at Hana too." And it's going curly oh my gosh, move,move,move!"The trio raced upstairs.

"Okay!" Said Ron.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Days past and the funeral was here. On the day of the 'celebration of life' a huge tent was set up outside of the burrow in red and gold to represent bravery. Everbody came in at 8 at night in glowing outfits. Inside the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky, the ceremony started and there were many speeches and tears, but the general vibe was happy. At the end, George got up and said:

"Fred, you were my brother,

My best friend,

You were my parter in whatever I did,

And without you I didn't think that I was anything,

We now have to live sepperate lives,

But, always remember the times that we spent together,

The time we first rode our brooms,

The time we took of that toilet seat at Hogwarts,

The time we shaved off Rons eyebrows,

And last of all, the time we bought that shop.

Always remember me mate, Keep on laughing." When George had finished he sat back down and the celebration began.

Suddenly there was a bang and a scream!


	3. Get out and stay out

Chapter 3- Get out and stay out.

I know, I know, such a cliffy and it's taken me AGES, but it's here now and this is a good one!

Remember ... means Hana is mind reading!

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

Everybody froze.

There was a bang, bang, band of shoe's hitting the floor.

In the silence you heard a "hem, hem." It echoed.

"Umbridge" Hana said," she tried to put me in Azkaban." A bright light circled Hana and everyone knew to stand back.

Umbridge entered everyone's sight. She straightened her pink, tweed jacket and smiled." I've just come to pay my respects, I am very sorry for your loss." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Get out." Said Hana.

"Oooooo, it's little miss weirdo is it, how nice to see you again oh yes, and your a mudblood too, what shall we do with you, and your a mudblood too" she pointed to Hermione and chuckled.

"Yeah I am, mudblood and proud." Hermione shouted," but you have just made a big mistake insulting my sister like that."

"And you no what, little miss Umbridge," said Ron." If you hurt little Hana, you hurt Hermione, and if you hurt Hermione, I will personally kill you. And I'll use bloody unforgivable curses, you'll deserve it."

"Yeah, and I'm Ginny Weasly, you might know me, blood traitor and all that, well if you hurt Han, your double dead." Said Ginny.

"Oooooo, scary kids, and only kids." Umbridge replied

Everyone's wands were pointed at Umbridge, except hers, who's was pointing at Hana.

"Kids," said George. "Your looking at the people who killed Voldermort." Nobody flinched at the name except Umbridge." Yes, I said the name, and your such a coward for following him. We risked our lives and we won, you followed and are about to pay, Guys, hit it, but don't stoop to her level. This is for you Fred, and all those people who died fighting, GO!"

There was a bang as fireworks flew around everywhere, Umbridge tried to run but Hana was holding a force field around her so she was well and truly stuck. Ron, Harry and Hermione were throwing spells at Umbridge, but had no intention of killing anyone, they just wanted to prove their point. Meanwhile Ginny was working of retrieving Umbridge's wand, she turned out to be a tough opponent but Ginny soon had it and ran to give it to George. As soon as he had it green sparks flew into the air and everyone stopped what they were doing, except Hana who used her forces to push Umbridge out of the Burrow. Umbridge screamed all the way out.

Hana shouted." Yeah this is me, if I'm a weirdo I'm a blooming powerful one, GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

When Umbridge was gone everyone turned to George who was holding Umbridge's wand." Usually you would sacrifice a living thing at a funeral but we have a wand, and it's an evil one. Everyone say it with me, GOOD NOT EVIL."

Everybody chanted it, "good not evil." There was a crash and a firework went up in the sky, it said...

Good not evil, Keep On Laughing.

"Hallows not Horcruxes," Harry whispered so only Ron and Hermione could hear.

"Too right," they whispered back.

Everyone cheered.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWM

A few hours later, after a huge feast, the music turned on. Ron immediately asked Hermione to dance and they went off to do so. Harry and Ginny lingered and stared a the floor. Hana came up to them.

" Oh come on you guy I know you really want to dance with each other... I wouldn't think around me Harry!" Hana said, she grabbed their hands and made them hold each others." Now, look onto each others eyes and talk, and for merlin's sake get back together!"

There was a moment as the two let themselves get lost in each others eyes and they slowly leaned in closer to each other. Hana came in and pushed them apart.

"I said talk and not kiss, well actually I mean." Hana paused," Harry please apologise to my dear friend Ginny!"

"I still don't get how you two are so close." Said Harry.

"Oh, we get on like a house on fire don't we Han, honey!"

Hanna nodded."That's not important now." She looked at Harry.

"Gin, I'm sorry I ever dumped you and I just wanted to protect you, now I realise I didn't have to. It was just cos I was in love with you."

"I love you too Harry." Replied Ginny

"You may now kiss the bride!" Said Hana and she swiftly moved away.

A few minutes later, they were dancing alongside Ron and Hermione, who were swaying slowly and holding each other close.

"You know a few weeks ago, when we were leaving Hogwarts, after the battle." Said Ron, over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

"I told you I love you."

"I love you too, and I mean that." She leant back and they kissed, in front of everyone!

A couple of people shouted "finally" but most people knew they would get together sooner or later.

" He doesn't look like he's eating her face, ha!" said Ginny.

"What?" Asked Harry

"Oh, never mind, I don't expect you to remember." Replied Ginny.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

"All aboard." The conductor said.

" I don't believe were going back." Said Ron.

" Yeah but were not going back to go to school." Hermione corrected.

" I guess so, I'm here to help get it started, than I'm going to do my auror training with Harry."

"And I'm leaving to get a job too, Gin's gonna help rebuild the ministry so you got no where to work without her."

"Shut up!"

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

Well that's it. What did you think?

I'll update at lest once a week but I have my SAT's this year, yes SAT's, speaks for itself, so be patient!

Thank you to fifiorchid who helped me with the plot, love ya!

Love to all my lovely reviews and I need more reviews, I'm loosing incentive. So press the button please :D


	4. Nice comeback Ron

**I moved it on a bit at the end of the last chapter cos I didn't want this story to be like 100 chapters (ok exaggerating slightly)! I appologise for my bad punctuation, I am trying!**

**AND, on a random note- I HATE MATHS, now on with the story!**

**I've made up some spells in this one which was great fun- origins of the words at the bottom! **

Chapter 4-

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Bill and Charlie got off the train together and began to take the walk to Hogwarts as the carriage's, along with everything else, were not working. As there feet touched the ground they could almost feel the overwhelming mix of feelings sweeping **(sorry, couldn't think of a better word!) **through them. They trudged forwards on the cracked ground but suddenly Hermione stopped.

"If were trying to help fix it, along with the people from the ministry," Said Hermione.

Ginny cleared her throat," of which I am now part of."

" Yes Ginny," continued Hermione." Well, shouldn't we start from the beginning and get rid of these cracks."

"An how exactly do we do that?" Asked Ron.

"_Propinchau_, it's a simple spell, closes things, and will work on these cracks on the ground, as for the creators from the giants. Huuuum, use _Propinchau_ then _animester _which will level the ground out."

"Yes, ma'am," said George.

"Shut up," said Ron.

Everybody but Ron and George walked off.

"Oooooo, look at you, Mr protective." George mocked.

"I'll be what I wanna be thank you very much!" Replied Ron.

Harry who was standing behind them said. "Nice comeback Ron."

" Keep it coming Potter!" Replied Ron.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

Hermione's spells worked miracles on Hogwarts grounds which were now looking almost new! The castle was still a huge problem though and, as the ministry workers, including Ginny were working on the magical protection it was up to the others to try to sort it out.

"This is going to take ages, and Gins going back tomorrow to rebuild the ministry, how comes she got a job so quick." Moaned Ron.

"Because she wants to help with that sort of thing, and after this I really must go and get my parents, it should only take a few hour's though I've found out where they are." Said Hermione.

"I think we should work in pairs. Hermione and Ron , Bill and Charlie and Harry you can work with me. One person levitates the broken stones and we can use _Propinchau _to put things like doors and windows back together," Said George.

"Hold on," said Ron." _Propinchau _closes things, it doesn't fix them."

"It also fixes things Ron, we can also use _animester _to make the walls strait, shall we go for it?" Said Hermione." It's gonna take a while but we'll get their in the end." Thy all set off to work.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

"Hagrid," said Harry."Your ok, your huts fixed, Hermione did it before she left!"

"Really?" Replied Hagrid." Where's she gone."

"Australia," Hagrid looked confused," long story" finished harry and Hagrid nodded.

"Oh my,I must get beck and feed fang," said Hagrid.

"Ok," said Harry." See you soon!"

" Yeah, bye Harry."

Within a few days Hermione was back and they all decided that the would tackle the Great Hall. As they entered the feelings came back to them. Harry felt his great achievement. Ron and George felt the battles. Hermione tried hard to focus on the positive and Bill and Charlie felt the loss of so many people but also the loss of Voldermort , the most evil wizard ever to be born. To have helped kill him was an amazing feeling.

In the hall there was no longer the dead bodies and the house tables, the ministry workers had obviously cleaned that up. Engraved on the floor was something new...

This is in honour of those who fort in the Battle Of Hogwarts-

The battle that bought an end to evil,

long live the survivors,

long remember the dead.

A special thank you to...

By Order of Merlin Bronze to Ginny Weasley.

By Order of Merlin Silver to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

By Order of Merlin Gold to Harry Potter.

There were four **( I know Ginny wouldn't get one but I didn't want to leave her out!**) scrolls on the plaque containing there certificates and, after reading them Hermione , unable to control her excitement screamed and jumped on Ron's back. Ginny followed Hermione's example and jumped on Harry's. The boys them ran around the room with their girlfriends on their back's, and they were all chanting," We got order of Merlin!" looking like right idiots!

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

" Now," said Hermione," are you sure that you have all your school books,"

" Yes," said Hana, "Your not my mother!"

"But honey, I am!" Said Mrs Granger.

"Bye Mum," said Hana getting on the Hogwarts express.

"Bye sweety," replied Mrs Granger.

"Love you Sis," Said Hana out of the window.

"I love you too, have fun at school and say hi to Hagrid for me," the train began to move, " wish Neville and Luna luck and be good," Hermione was shouting now. " Bye!"

Neville and Luna had got themselves jobs as Professor Sprouts and Hagrid's assistants. Ron and Harry were auror training and Hermione was very quickly moving her way up the magical law enforcement department and was almost in charge. The last six months had been frantic and the burrow was getting too crowded, so Ron and Hermione wanted to get a house and so did Harry and Ginny. They just had to tell Mrs Weasley first.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

**That's kinda a cliffy.**

**Spells-**

**_Propinchau- _from the Latin and Welsh words for close.**

**_Animester- _from the Latin and Latin American for level.**

**This was just a filler chapter. Sooooo its taken 4 chapters to do 6 months, which is 8 for a year I need to do 19 years so 8x19 OMG maths where's my calculator. They should get gold order of Merlin calculators should, anyway I'm on my way to an epic 152 chapters, I need to speed it up a bit!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, no seriously, if I'm writing 152 chapters, I'm gonna need them so I want 5 for another chapter. It takes me a whole hour to write one of these, and I just wrote a nine page story in English! So hit that button, or you'll get an evil authors note asking for more reviews:D**


	5. Is that all

**I know it's been ages, I've had so much work and so many people round that I've just been too busy, it's here now anyway:-)**

Chapter 5-

Hermione and her mother walked back through the barrier at platform 93/4 carrying Hermione's heavy folders containing work.

"I'm so glad that you made it up with Hana, and then daddy." Said Hermione.

" Yeah," said Mrs Granger, "everything is great!"

" Mummy?"

"What do you want?" Replied Mrs Granger suspiciously.

"It's not really a ... thing, as such, I want you permission for something," said Hermione.

" What is that then," asked Mrs Granger, a little amused and sure she knew what was coming next.

"Me and Ron wanna but a house together," said Hermione very quickly.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Mum, it's a big step!"

"You and Ron had any other 'big steps'," said Mrs Granger laughing.

"MOTHER!" Replied Hermione shocked." What _are_ you implying!"

"You know!"

"That's enough, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" Said Hermione, now laughing. "Now, I think that we'll be leaving!"

"Sometimes I wonder who the mother is!"

With that they walked of the station.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

A few days later Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow. Mrs Weasley came in and Ginny stood up.

"Mum, we need to talk to you," She said and pulled a chair out and Mrs Weasley sat down.

"What's that sweetheart?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Erm..." The four teenagers said to scared to say the were moving out.

Hermione stood up," We erm, wanna, erm.. move out."

"Is that it," said Mrs Weasley.

"Woah, that's exactly what my mum said," Shouted Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Are you sure it's ok mum?"

"Yeah, it's fine. George is with Miranda..."

"Miranda?" Ron and Harry said.

" Oh keep _up_ boys, that's George's new _girlfriend_!" Said Ginny.

"Caroline's sister!" Hermione continued.

"Oh right, I knew that," said Ron.

" Whatever Ron!" Said Harry.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

It had been two months since Ron and Hermione had said that we'll take it, and almost one since Harry and Ginny had, they had bot excepted two small cottages in Hogsmead.

Hermione had came to London to see her mum, they were going to meet up in kings cross to Hana up for her holidays.

As they walked out of the barrier Mrs Granger said, "Girls, well," Said Mrs Granger. "I need to talk to you about me and your father, I know I said that everything was fine, but, it really isn't. Girls, he made live without one of my precious daughters, he made me give Hana up. I can't live with him, not now that little girls back in my life."

Hermione looked worried. "What's going to happen mum?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Yeah," said Hana, "what's wrong?"

Mrs Granger looked around her, she saw the busy King's Cross station. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" Mrs Granger asked weakly.

"Sure," said Hermione, " grab my arm. "You too Hana."

"Oh here we go." Said Hana.

Mrs Granger Hated apperating even more than Hana but now she was worrying about something else.

The three appeared in Hermione and Ron's room, in their house.

"What is it mum?" Said Hermione, very worried by her mum's expression.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

**Hope you liked it!**

**The end of this chapter was originally at the beginning but it's more fun to leave a cliffy. **

**What's happening with Mrs Granger!? **

**5 reviews please:-D**


	6. Get her locket off

**Hi...erm...well... here's chapter 6! It was worth the wait!**

Chapter 6-

"Wow," said Ron. "Only three months of training left, I feel sorry for the people who have to take that long three year coarse."

Harry and Ron were walking out of the rebuilt ministry and were ecstatic at the fact that they had just passed the defence part of their auror training.

"I know," Replied Harry. "It would seem like forever. Didn't Hermione tell you to be home early,"

"God yeah," said Ron. " See ya later!"

With that he disapperated.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

"Mummy," said Hermione. " Tell us... please."

"We won't be angry mum, and we won't blame you, promise." Said Hana.

" Ok," said Mrs Granger. "Your father and I are... we are... um... getting a divorce.

The two girls just stood there just staring into space. Until Hermione went up to hug Hana who had tears streaming down her face.

"It's gonna be ok, just, keep on laughing." Hermione was unsure saying this.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

Harry knocked on his front door and Ginny opened it, her hair tied up in a bun and holding a one year old baby in her arms.

" Hi Harry," said Ginny kissing Harry on the cheek.

" Hi," replied Harry." Hi Teddy, how are you?" continued Harry taking little Teddy Lupin from Ginny to give her a break.

" Magic!" Replied Teddy Lupin. Harry chuckled, magic had been Teddy's first word.

_Flashback_

_Ron and Hermione were over and a nine month old Teddy was playing with his toys._

" _Teddy's lucky that he has you guys," said Hermione._

" _He's lucky he was bought up in the magic world," said Ron._

" _Yeah I guess." Said Harry._

_Teddy waddled over to the four adults and screamed, "magic!"_

_Ginny got down to his level," What did you just say?"_

"_Magic." He screamed again. "Magic, magic, magic, magic!"_

_End of flashback_

"Is that so," said Harry smiling.

He put Teddy down who instantly began running around screaming. Harry fiddled with the small bag in his pocket.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

Hana's locket began to burn. She stepped away from Hermione breathing hard.

" Hana!" Hermione screamed. But Hana couldn't hear her.

She fell to the ground, eyes shut, still breathing heavily.

" Hana darling," shouted Mrs Granger," Hermione, what's wrong with her?"

"We have to get her locket off." Hermione bent down and touched her locket but immediately pulled away, it was too hot for her to touch. "I can't take it of, "Hermione cried, "it's way too hot!"

That moment the door opened.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

"I still fell bad leaving him with her." Said Harry.

"She's his grandmother, she wants him to live with her!"Replied Ginny matter of factly.

"Yeah I guess." Said Harry, unsure.

"Oh come_ on _Harry he's not ours, were way too young to be having a kid to worry about constantly. We have the rest of our lives to worry about children!" Said Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ok, I get it!" Said Harry. "But hold your horses on the kids."

"I know, I know, hold it on all three of them!"

"Three! Three! What I was thinking more...one or maybe two... but three!"

"Yup!"

"Do I have a choice in this?" Asked Harry.

" Nope!"

" All right, you sure you wanna give birth three times!"

" Don't try it Harry!" Replied Ginny cheekily.

" Your gonna pay for that!" Said Harry chasing her up their stairs.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

" Come on Hana.. you can do this." Hermione whispered into an unconscious Hana's ear who was in a hospital bed in St Mungo's.

A few hours ago the doctor's have told the Granger's that shock on people with an extraordinary 6th sense like Hana can have terrible effect's, worse with a locket on. It could have been fatal... It still could, but as her heart seemed to be going at a steady pace, she should get through- after she had an operation from the locket burning against her skin.

A nurse came up behind Hermione. "We have to operate now, you can wait in the waiting room." She said.

"Ok, good luck," Hermione whispered into Hana's ear again before walking out of the room and to her mum in the waiting room.

Suddenly there was a bang as the door opened. It was Mr Granger.

" Daddy?" Said Hermione. "How the hell did you get in here?"

" One moment my darling Hermione." Said Mr Granger turning to her mother. "You, you, how dare you stop me seeing my daughter!" It was obvious that he was furious and probably drunk.

" If you hadn't noticed," Said Mrs Granger standing to get more to his level. "We have two daughters, and they _both_ matter just the same!"

Ron, who had been sitting down next to them stood up and pushed the two apart.

" Get off of me," Mr Granger shouted at him. "And you stay away from my daughter, she deserves better!"

" If you must know, they are so good for each other!" Replied Mrs Granger. "I wish you were as good to me as Ron is; but you never have been- making me give up little Hana like that!"

At that moment Mr Granger swung out a huge fist right at Mrs Granger's face, knocking her to the floor, unconscious.

"Mummy," screamed Hermione. " Mummy, don't do this to me; first Hana, now you."

Ron however was facing Mr Granger who had an emotionless look on his face. "I NEVER want to see you again, do you here me?"

" Oh but Hermione darling." He said to Hermione.

She turned to him, eyes so mad they could saw through you like lasers." Get. Out." She said. "I never, ever want to see you again."

He left. Strait out the door.

" Mummy." Hermione screamed.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

**Hehehe!... What a cliffy that is! Hope you liked it!**

**Question: What is in the small bag in Harry's pocket?... you are answering for your pride... and if you get it right a mention on the next chapter!**


End file.
